Soaring together, forever
by Loving Leo
Summary: If you looked carefully in the colour bleached ash and charred rubble you could just see four coloured bandannas flapping in the wind, Orange, Blue, Red and Purple. Death-fic


**Hi guys, its 12.23am so yeah this might not be my best work. I know I said I never begin new stories while I'm writing another but this is a one-shot. I will write one-shots while writing a chapter story!**

**I don't own the song lyrics! The song is** **Iridescent by Linkin Park and it's one of my favourites!**

**This is my first try at something like this so be kind!**

**Mikey** awoke slowly and glanced around.

Pain, he could feel it coursing though his body as he tried to move. Rubble had him trapped like a bird in a cage.

_What happened? Where are my brothers?_

There was a throbbing in his head as he struggled to get free.

After about ten minutes of wrestling with the rubble he gave in and was left to try and remember what happened.

_They were out for the first time in months._

_They had been grieving._

_Master Splinter perished in their final fight with Shredder._

_Master Splinter, their father saved them all. Shredder had him and his brothers cornered when sensei jumped out and took the katana meant for anyone of us._

_We had almost broken apart in the grief but our bond grew stronger and soon we were closer than they had ever been._

_Finally we all agreed that it would be a good idea to go get some fresh air._

_How wrong we were._

_Hun appeared from nowhere with his Purple Dragons and lured them into a warehouse before throwing in a strange pair of boxes, one large and one small before locking the doors._

_The sadistic grin of Hun's face..._

_That's when the warehouse blew up._

_**You were standing in the wake of devastation,  
you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
with the cataclysm raining down  
your insides crying, "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone.**_

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go.  
Let it go.

**Leo **climbed though the wreckage of the old warehouse with Raph and Donnie close behind in search of their baby brother.

_Mikey oh come on baby brother don't leave us._

Coming across a large chunk of rubble he lost his footing and tubbed down.

"Leo is you okay?" Raph shouted from the top of the chunks.

"I'm fine" Leo yelled back.

That's when he sees probably the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen.

A pair of baby blue eyes snapping open, alive.

"Mikey's down here!"

Raph and Donnie rush down to where they are and sigh in relief.

"G-guys?"

_**And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
you felt the gravity of tempered grace  
falling into empty space  
with no one there to catch you in their arms.**_

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go.  
Let it go.

"Mikey, we have to get you out of here! Hun left another bomb" Donnie tells him as they try to pull him out from under the rubble.

They struggle for a good five minute, cursing and yelling before they collapse next to Mikey, defeated.

Across the room Mikey can see the bomb Hun threw in; its nylon numbers taunting him.

"We can't do it, I'm so sorry Mikey" Leo sobs.

Mikey looks over to them, their eyes shining with raw emotion.

"Its okay guys" Mikey croaks, "Just go"

"Never" Raph grabs his hand.

"Please guys don't do this" Mikey begs.

"Michelangelo, we are staying" Leo grabs his other hand and sits down next to him.

Raph and Donnie copy and it next to him.

Donnie grabs Leo and Raph's hands, making a link between all four of them.

"PLEASE GUYS!" Mikey screams, cries and yells but his brothers don't budge.

"Mikey we will never leave you" Donnie states.

Mikey glances over at the nylon numbers that we getting lower and lower. He could feel the tears rolling down his face.

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go.  
Let it go.**_

Let it go.  
Let it go.  
Let it go.

_Six_

Outside, the sky was turning a soft blue, with hues of gold and pink. The sun was coming up; it was the start of a new day.

_Five_

He closed his eyes and wiped the tears from his face as best he could.

_Four_

"I love you guys."

_Three_

"We love you too Mikey."

_Two_

Mikey felt his brothers squeeze his hands tightly.

_One_

There was an ear-splitting boom and a sudden flash of pure white.

Mikey felt his mind quiet and his spirit break. And even as his body grew slack, he smiled, despite the pain.

Because his brothers were there, still holding his hand.

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go.  
Let it go.**_

The sun rose high in the sky and the fire department came to put out the blaze. But if you looked carefully in the colour bleached ash and charred rubble you could just see four coloured bandannas flapping in the wind, Orange, Blue, Red and Purple.

Soaring together, forever.

**I have a poll on my profile that asks what your fave turtle is! Please vote cos the winning turtle will be the star of my next story!**


End file.
